Opposites Day
by extraordinaire
Summary: AU. As Sakura is watching her most beloved absorbant fellow on TV go through a day of opposites, she can't help but to wonder what would occur if that happened to her...


**Disclaimer**: I so totally don't own Naruto, or Spongebob Squarepants (who totally pawns all your hineys, especially yours, MEAGHAN!)

**Inspiration:** Totally watching Spongebob before and thought about my favorite episode and decided to write about it. Oh yeah, and I was reading _Cassandra Nightingale_'s profile and she had things about High School Fanficitons and how they are all the same when it comes to teachers and what they teach and stuff like that. I reversed the roles a little bit to add a little spice into all the lives of fellow _SasuSaku high school fic_ readers around the world!

**Warning:** Naruto characters being severely OOC. Side pairings of NaruHina and ItachixKisame. Intoxicating amount of fluff that you'll most likely have to visit the dentist after reading this.

**Note:** For all who hate Spongebob, fall into a small ditch and die from starvation and burn in the fire pits of hell for hating such an amazingly awesome person! For serious!

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Opposite Day**

"_It's Opposite Day!"_ Spongebob cheered on the TV to Patrick who had a shocked look on his face.

_"Opposite Day?"_ Said starfish asked his dear old pal.

_'Silly Patrick'_ Sakura thought to herself as Spongebob was pretending to be his grumpy next door neighbor.

"Sakura sweetie, could you go and put the laundry in?" Sakura's mother asked from inside the kitchen.

"Sure!" Sakura sighed, but nonetheless, got up and went into the laundry room. Good thing that the living room was right next to it.

Sakura began loading the washing machine as Spongebob continued playing Squidward's clarinet, impersonating him.

_'Hm…Opposite Day…'_ Sakura pondered while putting soap into the machine. _'It would be a rather interesting day…'_

* * *

"Sakura-chan, you're looking so lovely in that outfit today!" Said girl blushed at the compliment given to her by a boy passing by. She looked down at her attire to see white go-go boots, a pink and blue plaid skirt and a pink top. She looked _fine_!

"Oh Sakura, you're just so fabulous! Why can't we be as awesome as her?" Many girls cried as she struts her way down the halls. Everyone turned their heads slowly toward her as she continued walking, admiring her beauty.

Sakura was on her way to her locker when she saw Karin, clad in a nerdy outfit along with her hair looking more deranged than usual.

"Why hello Sakura! You're looking wonderful today!" She cheered and Sakura shot her a smile, as if wishing that one day, Karin would be able to have some of her beauty and fortune, since Sakura is just that kind.

"Sakura, come here!" Ino screamed while waving to the glamorous girl.

"Why hello Ino!" Sakura greeted in a sweet and melodious voice. She noticed the blonde's outfit was different from others that she usually wore. She was wearing army pants and a black t-shirt.

"Oh, I just love your boots! Wherever did you find them?" Tenten questioned while examining her outfit.

"Half price at this vintage store in the mall! I just love your earrings!" Sakura cheered while noticing the diamond jewels hanging off of Tenten's ears. They complimented the pink and white skirt outfit she was wearing.

"Thanks!"

"Ugh, could you guys just shut the _fuck_ up?" Hinata sneered while leaning against her locker.

"Oh, it seems someone didn't drink their coffee this morning…" Ino taunted as Hinata sighed.

"Yeah. The _moron_ I call family drank all the coffee last night when he was staying up to finish a project. _Idiot_." Hinata explained while throwing a death glare at Neji who was across the hall.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted while pecking her on the cheek.

"What, no kiss on the _lips_?" She asks as Naruto smiles at her.

Hinata grabs his collar and begins to start a heated make-out session with him right there in the halls.

"Yeah Naruto, go!" Neji cheers while clapping along with Lee as Shino rips off all his clothes and starts doing back flips.

"Alright kids, time for class, you imbeciles!" Kisame, the principal, screams while motioning all the people in the hallway off to their classes with his pink-polished fingers to match his pink dress.

A few kids murmured some rumors about him and Itachi, the school nurse, being found in the closet, canoodling, yesterday during lunch time, but most went off to their classes like the scary _fish-like-dude_ ordered.

"I'll see you all later!" Sakura cheered while skipping off in her fashionable shoes.

Everyone else left too. Well, except for Hinata and Naruto who were…preoccupied at the moment.

* * *

"Ew, this class is _shit_!" Shizune yells while drinking out of her sake bottle. Everyone in the class starts talking as their math teacher is getting extremely drunk.

Sakura pushes her desk next to a boy with jet black hair and obsidian eyes who has reading glasses perched _oh so perfectly_ on the bridge of his nose.

"Hey there Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greets the nerd who smiles daintily at her.

"You look so beautiful Sakura-chan." He compliments while playing with a strand of her hair. She blushes and giggles cutely while taking his hand in hers.

"You're so cute Sasuke-kun!" Everyone in the class gags at the sight they see.

Come on, really! Sasuke Uchiha is like, the biggest geek in the whole school and Sakura Haruno is the most gorgeus creature to ever be born! They just don't work together.

Sakura, of course, had to disagree. He still looked incredibly sexy even if he had nerd like qualities. He was a serious hunk of mancandy that no one was stealing away from her. No one!

"Excuse me everyone, please pay attention." A timid voice came from the speaker.

All the students became quiet and kept listening to the recognizable voice of the school custodian.

"This is Tsunade informing everyone that school shall be closed today on the account that Sakura Haruno is the most amazing and coolest person to ever live and this day shall reign in her honor for all of eternity."

Everyone broke out in cheers of happiness as many cried tears of pure joy. Sakura was their leader and idol, therefore, everyone loved her. But who couldn't with those pink locks, mesmerizing emerald eyes and a dazzling personality to match?

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" The teenagers began cheering while gathering around her. Even Sasuke joined in on the fun. Naruto would have, but he was to busy reading his textbook to be paying attention to the festivities.

"You're just so amazing!" Sasuke said as Sakura smiled at him.

Even though everyone was chanting around them, the two love birds were in a world of their own. As if in the movies, they began to move in closer to each other.

Soon, Sakura's glossy lips came in contact with Sasuke's surprisingly smooth lips and it seemed as if no one was left in the world but the two of them.

"I love you." Sasuke said, once they broke away from the gesture.

"I love you too!" And with that said, Sakura pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

"Sakura, snap out of it!" A deep voice commanded while shaking the poor girl.

"Huh?" Sakura asked while opening her eyes only to have them meet with obsidian ones. "Sasuke, what are you doing in my house?"

"Remember, we were going to hang out today? You're mom let me in and I found you sitting on top of the washing machine murmuring something about kissing and time stopping."

"Oh." She whispered. "Sorry, just daydreaming."

"Hn,"

"You want to go and watch some TV?"

"Sure."

They both walked into the living room and sat down on the comfy couch.

"You watch Spongebob?" Sasuke asked with an amused look on his face.

"But of course! Who doesn't?" Sakura snorted while folding her arms across her chest.

"Un-childish people, unlike yourself."

"Whatever!" Sakura said while sticking her tongue out at him. "Plus, I love this episode! It's one of my favorites!"

"Which one?"

"Where Squidward tells Spongebob that it's Opposite Day so he'll leave him alone so that he can sell his house, but then, Spongebob acts like Squidward with Patrick and then the lady selling the house is annoyed with him and refuses to sell his house. Coolest episode, _ever_!"

"That's stupid." Sasuke retorts, even though he – _secretly_ – loves this episode as well. I mean, come on, who doesn't like Spongebob?

"What do you think would happen if Opposite Day occurred at our school?" Sakura questioned while snuggling her head into the crook of his neck.

"Konoha would be hell." Sasuke answered while trying to fight back the blush that was appearing because of Sakura's gesture.

"Hm, maybe Naruto would be like a genius, and Hinata would tell him that she likes him, oh and Kisame and your brother would really be lovers!" Sakura quoted from her daydream.

"I'm pretty sure that they _are_ together." Sasuke joked as Sakura let out a small laugh.

"What do you think it would be like between, you know, um, _us_?" Sakura asked nervously.

Sasuke looked over at the girl who was sitting next to him and noticed her adorable blush adorning her cheeks just from his glance. He smirked.

"This." Sasuke whispered and then lightly placed his lips on Sakura's. She was shocked but responded almost instantly.

Sasuke moved away after a few seconds and smirked at Sakura's face full of confusion.

"Happy Opposite's Day." Sasuke whispered, and then went in for another kiss.

And, as Sakura was enjoying a most pleasant experience with her beloved who was currently tangling his callused fingers into her soft hair, she couldn't help but think of her favorite barnacle-head that lives in a pinapple under the sea.

Because _seriously_, who _doesn't_ love Spongebob?


End file.
